fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kugoku
Kugoku '(九獄, ''Nine Prisons) is a monstrous Demon of immeasurable power that is believed to be sealed away within Desierto, in a sense that he cannot leave the endless desert no matter how hard he tries, as if it is a "prison" of sorts. He was previously a destructive force that was a failed attempt at mimicking the Demons of Zeref by Mages, instead creating a self-aware monster that immediately betrayed them. Kugoku gained infamy in his short, but well known rampage that lasted one week, resulting in a large portion of Desierto being destroyed, prior to being turned to his prison. He became known by titles such as '''Fox (狐, Kitsune), Inari (稲荷, Inari) and Gizensha (偽善者, Fox in Lamb's Skin), by the people who he fought and sealed him, but was forgotten centuries later by the world, due to giving up on trying to escape his prison. Appearance True to his alias, Kugoku has a form reminiscient to a monstrous fox, of enormous size, dwarfing houses, rivalling the size of Dragons. He possesses light orange fur, covering his entire body. His ears are long, a fact he is made fun of, being told they resemble rabbit ears. He also has red eyes with black, slitted pupils. Disticntively, Kugoku's limbs are very humanoid, and not very animalistic, sans his legs, which, while very human like, are elongated like a fox's, but his arms are very human like. He even possesses five fingers and five toes, all resembling a human's, only with claws. Kugoku's most known trait, however, are his nine tails, which works in conjurance with his magic, "Nine Levels", representing the current level he is in. Personality Powers & Abilities Way of Combat Physical Prowess Immense Strength: Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Immense Durability & Endurance: Magical Abilities Immeasurable Magic Power: *'Tenpen '(天変, Natural Calamity lit. Striking Phenomena In Heaven and Earth): Junction Ginkogō '(金狐后, ''Golden Fox Empress): Nine Levels 'Nine Levels '(圧縮力の九尾 (ナイン・レベル), Nain Reberu lit. Nine Tails of Compressed Power): Kugoku possesses a unique form of magic, one that only he is capable of using. Due to him being a Demon modified and reformed into a being of raw power, he is capable of manipulating his own Magic energy and body itself in order to grow in power. By "compressing" his own body and magic power onto his very being, Kugoku is capable of "increasing" his power, and doing so also decreases his size, bit by bit with each "level". It should be noted that in each level, he loses a tail or gains one, according to what level he's currently in. Due to his body and magic power being compressed, Kugoku's physical abilities heighten with each form, and his magic power becomes much more destructive in nature, due to the fact it has been condensed to such a degree it essentially fused with his body, that releasing a fraction of it can annhilate an entire building with ease. However, there comes a risk in using this magic. Because Kugoku compresses his body, it has a harsh toll on his body, and the pressure increasingly breaks his body apart from the inside out. As such, he can keep each form for a limited amount of time, usually around 10 minutes or so. Regardless, it allows him to gain even greater power than before. *'Ninth Level '(九尾の狐 (ナインス・レベル), Nainsu Reberu lit. Nine-Tailed Kitsune): *'''Eighth Level (八尾の狐 (エイス・レベル), Eisu Reberu lit. Eight-Tailed Kitsune): *'Seventh Level '(七尾の狐 (セブンス・レベル), Sebunsu Reberu lit. Seven-Tailed Kitsune): *'Sixth Level' (六尾の狐 (シックス・レベル),'' Shikkusu Reberu lit. Six-Tailed Kitsune''): *'Five Level' (五尾の狐 (ファイブ・レベル), Faibu Reberu lit. Five-Tailed Kitsune): *'Fourth Level' (四尾の狐 (フォアス・レベル), Foasu Reberu lit. Four-Tailed Kitsune): *'Third Level' (三尾の狐 (サード・レベル), Sādo Reberu lit. Three-Tailed Kitsune): *'Second Level' (二尾の狐 (セカンド・レベル),'' Sekando Reberu lit. Two-Tailed Kitsune''): *'First Level' (一尾の狐 (ファースト・レベル), Fāsuto Reberu lit. One-Tailed Kitsune): *'Zeroth Level '(零尾の狐・真覚醒 (ゼロス・レベル), Zerosu Reberu lit. Zero-Tailed Kitsune: True Awakening): Trivia *Kugoku's appearance is based off of Kurama from Naruto. **The author wished to use him, due to missing the manga series after it ended. *Inari Ōkami is a Japanese God of foxes, fertility, rice, tea and sake, agriculture and industry. *Kugoku's name, Nine Prisons, as well as his magic, are a reference to the Nine Circles of Hell. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character